Still I Rise
by Jarald
Summary: Xander Harris traded his life for the world's. Three years later, someone brings him back. What will result?
1. Prologue Part 1: Blood Ties

Still I Rise  
  
A Buffy: the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction  
  
Summary: Xander Harris traded his life for the world's. Three years later, he's brought back, but what will result?  
  
Rating: R, for language, violence, and sexuality.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "The Gift". AU from there, though there may be bits taken from S6.  
  
'Ships: W/T, A/J, B/X  
  
Author's Note: The prologue has two parts; the first is set mid-S1, the second is in the very tag end of S5.  
  
Onward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still I Rise  
  
Prologue Part 1: Blood Ties  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up with a knot the size of a small egg on the back of your head, Xander Harris reflected, was not exactly fun. In fact, it hurt like hell, and if Xander Harris didn't know pain, who did?  
  
"Good. You're awake. It's not entirely necessary for this, but it will make it more… effective."  
  
Xander turned in the direction of the voice, opening his eyes as he did so. The speaker was tall, female, and rather nicely curved, which her dark slacks and white blouse did little to hide. She had dark straight hair falling to her shoulders, and piercing green eyes. What really killed the mood for Xander was the absolutely cold expression on her face. Well, that and the handcuffs.  
  
"Um… what am I doing here, and can I go?"  
  
"Why should I let you? If I do that, what will I use as bait?"  
  
"Bait? I hope you mean as in a jailbait sort of way, not in a cut-me-open-and-string-my-insides-from-a-hook sort of way," Xander replied.  
  
The woman ignored the comment and turned her back. Xander took the opportunity to survey the landscape… err, his surroundings. It was clearly a small warehouse, mostly empty, with a thin sheet of dust covering what few crates remained. Just ahead of the woman was a flimsy, portable desk. The one light that was on overhead cast just enough illumination to see maybe six or seven feet around him before fading out into the gloom.  
  
"Now, now. Let's get the ink, shall we?" the woman said in a strangely cheerful fashion. She turned around, and Xander could see that in one hand, she held a bowl, and in the other, she had an old-fashioned straight razor.  
  
"And just where were you planning to get ink from? All I got is the blood in my veins, you know?"  
  
"Exactly." The smile was entirely too cheerful. Xander started worrying.  
  
"Don't I at least get your name, and evil plot, or something? Isn't that the way this sort of thing runs? You know, kidnap me, explain your dastardly plot, and then give me just enough wiggle room to escape before trying to kill me?  
  
"You may call me Rebecca. And as far as killing you… I have nothing against you. I simply need you to draw in the one I want. It's nothing personal, you see. I don't want to kill you, or even to hurt you. I don't see any other options, though. I'm going to get some ink, and write a note, and then I'll send it. If your little bitch of a friend shows in time, you may yet live. If not, well, I'll hate having to clean up the mess, but sacrifices must be made."   
  
She walked over behind Xander and slipped the bowl beneath his hands. "This will probably hurt… a lot," she said, dragging the razor across one wrist. Xander gasped, suppressing a scream as he felt warm blood running down his hand into the bowl.  
  
After a moment, she stood up, bowl in hand, and walked back to the desk. She picked up a piece of cloth and walked over to him, smiling politely. "I hope your friend shows up soon… for your sake." She pressed the foul-smelling cloth over his mouth and nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whooo… feeling light-headed… did I eat too many Chocolate Hurricanes again, Will?" Xander said slowly, coming to.  
  
"Xander! You're awake!" That was Willow's voice, yes it was. Why was she so happy?  
  
"I'm blind! I can't see anything!"  
  
"Open your eyes, silly!"  
  
"Oh. Stupid Xander." He complied with the redhead's order, and the first thing he saw was said redhead's face, beaming.  
  
"Xander! I'm so glad you're awake!" Willow leaned forward and hugged him fiercely, then pulled back. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I feel like somebody hit me with a freight train… Didja happen to get the license plate on that thing?"  
  
"Naw. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I remember crazy lady talking about bait and then cutting me… not fun, by the way. Then she drugged me or something. What happened after that? Who was she, anyway?"  
  
Giles spoke up, calling Xander's attention to the Watcher for the first time since waking. "She was a former Potential Slayer trained by the Council. When she realized she would never be Called, something… snapped. She vanished for several years, before showing up again here. She used you as bait to try and kill Buffy."  
  
"Oh. Fun. Yay, me. I've been upgraded to bait. Woohoo. Speaking of the Buffster, where is she, anyway?"  
  
"I'm right beside you, Xander." Her voice did, indeed, come from beside him.  
  
Xander turned to look at her, and also took his first good look at his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, with an IV stuck into his arm. She was sitting in a chair next to him, looking somewhat pale, with a bandage wrapped about her arm.  
  
"Hey, there Buffy. Lookin' kinda pale. What happened, you get bit or somethin'?"  
  
"Naw. Just gave some blood. After all, seems we're compatible, and you were a couple of quarts low or somethin'. All I know is you were bleeding all over the floor when I got there, then I had to kick former-Watcher-girl's ass, then drag you all the way to the hospital. Oh, yeah, Xander?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"If you ever make me do that again, I'll kill you myself, you hear me? You had us all freaked."  
  
"Hey, had myself freaked. What happened with the Watcher chick?"  
  
Giles answered. "Arrested and awaiting trial for kidnapping and attempted murder."  
  
"Hey, cool. Maybe she'll come for a visit in ten to fifteen."  
  
Xander looked about at the faces around him, the people he knew and loved, and smiled. It was a good day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Prologue Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's a bit of a stretch to assume Xander and Buffy have compatible blood types, but as far as I know it was never once mentioned on the show, so artistic license took over. Feedback, as always, is much appreciated! 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Farewell From A Friend

Still I Rise  
  
A Buffy: the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction  
  
Summary: Xander Harris traded his life for the world's. Three years later, he's brought back, but what will result?  
  
Rating: R, for language, violence, and sexuality.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "The Gift". AU from there, though there may be bits taken from S6.  
  
'Ships: W/T, A/J, B/X  
  
Author's Note: The prologue has two parts; the first is set mid-S1, the second is in the very tag end of S5.  
  
Onward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still I Rise  
  
Prologue Part 2: Farewell From A Friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Buffy,  
  
If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I'm going to leave this letter where you'll find it if I die, and if I don't, I'll burn it. Anyway… I can hear you arguing with Giles in the other room. "Tell me I have to kill my sister!"   
  
This is a bad situation, Buffy. We all know it. I know what you'll do, too. I know you well enough to know that if you have to choose between letting your sister live and letting the world live, you'll die yourself.   
  
I can't let you do that. The world needs heroes like you too much. Dawn and Giles need you too much. I know you've lost a lot this past year... Haven't we all? You've given us all so much, and it's time I gave you a gift.  
  
If you're reading this, then you know what I've done. I don't know for sure if my plan will work, but I'm hoping. Forgive me for the drugs, but let's face it, how else am I going to stop you from killing yourself?  
  
I don't think either of us ever told you, but Angel said something to me once, after the transfusion. He said my scent had changed, become more like yours. I don't think that's normal, but maybe it's some special Slayer-blood only option. Who knows? All I know is, maybe it'll be enough.  
  
Buffy, you have to live. You and Dawn and Giles and Willow and Tara… all of you. Anya, too… tell her I loved her, please. Let her keep the ring you'll have found in my pocket. I never offered it to her, though I considered it. I didn't want to propose when I knew there was going to be a good chance I'd die the next day…  
  
Tell Willow I love her.   
  
Keep out of trouble, if you can, and remember, the hardest thing in this world, Buffy, is to live. Take the hard road. Live, not just because I'm asking you to, but for your own sake. Live for Dawn. Give her a family.  
  
I love you, Buffy. I think I always have, ever since I first met you. Even through all of it, the rejection, even despite our differences over Angel and everything else, I still loved you. Love you still, even.  
  
You'll have to forgive the tearstains. This is harder than I thought it would be.  
  
Tell Giles to lighten up, will you?  
  
Thanks.  
  
You loving friend,  
  
Alexander Harris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finis.  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of the second part of the prologue. Now, sometime in the next week or two, I'll start putting up the fic proper… Let me know what you think! You know us authors, always feedback bitches. ^_^ Adios! 


	3. Chapter 1: Threads

Still I Rise  
  
A Buffy: the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction  
  
Summary: Xander Harris traded his life for the world's. Three years later, he's brought back, but what will result?  
  
Rating: R, for language, violence, and sexuality.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "The Gift". AU from there, though there may be bits taken from S6.  
  
'Ships: W/T, A/J, B/X  
  
For Anna. You lit my days and fired my soul. I'll always remember you.  
  
Onward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still I Rise  
  
Chapter 1: Threads  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy Summers looked about her at the crowded ballroom. Chandeliers hung from the high, vaulted ceiling provided light along with lamps and candelabras resting on the many tables. The party was in full swing, she saw. She heard grunting to her left and turned, to see Angel and Angelus arm-wrestling on the floor. Partygoers were stepping over their stretched-out forms to get to the punchbowl against the far wall.  
  
A slender young man with brown hair locked eyes with Buffy from across the combatants. "They're fighting for a soul. Can't you tell? The entertainment's gonna be great!"  
  
She turned back towards the center of the ballroom and continued walking. Dawn was sitting at a grand piano, sipping a martini and gesturing with the feather boa around her neck as she spoke animatedly to Warren.  
  
"Do you think you should be talking to a guy like that, Dawn? He's bad news. He's a bad man," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey! Don't you think that if I'm old enough to drink and play the piano, I can decide for myself whether or not I want to consort with deceased criminal masterminds?" Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy pointed at the blood soaking through the front of Warren's tuxedo. "Fine. Just remember to clean up the mess, alright? We can't afford to damage the piano. It's a rental."  
  
"Okay, okay. I *am* old enough to know what I'm doing, you know!"  
  
"I know… I'm just worried for you."  
  
"Hmph! C'mon, Warren, let's go watch the naked mud-wrestling demons. That'll show her," Dawn said as she dragged Warren off.  
  
The elder Summers sister walked on, stopping now and then to exchange greetings with a guest. As she passed the bar, she saw Giles and Drusilla holding hands. They looked at her and Drusilla giggled.  
  
"She's lost, isn't she, Daddy? Poor little darling doesn't know what it is she's looking for. Come to Mummy and Daddy, we'll make it all better."  
  
"Now, now, love. None of that. I told you before, you can't go biting everyone who passes by just because they're looking for something."   
  
"Giles… what am I looking for?" Buffy asked.  
  
The Watcher looked up from the hand Drusilla was gnawing on. "I think you should see Willow and Tara first. They do magic, you know. It's well beyond and old man like me, but it might make some sense to you, Buffy. After all, you are the Slayer."  
  
"Okay… I'll find them, then."   
  
Giles waved with his free hand, and then turned back to Drusilla.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy climbed up onto the stage and stuck her head between the red velvet curtains. "Will? Tara? You in here?" She could hear giggling and the whisper of cloth from further on, so she pushed through the heavy drapes.  
  
Disentangling herself from them, the small blonde stepped forward into a lavish bedroom. The center of the room held a great four-posted bed, complete with canopy and veils. Every bit of cloth in the room except for the veils was a rich crimson, and there was a heady, smoky scent on the air. Buffy stepped up to the foot of the bed and pulled open the veil before her.  
  
Willow and Tara sat cross-legged, knees touching, on the bed. Their faces were screwed up in intense concentration, and they had what seemed to be an enormously complex game of Cat's Cradle tracing back and forth between their hands. As Buffy watched, the threads moved and shifted about, some changing color from black to red to green to blue, all through the rainbow. No matter how they changed, though, none of them lost all of the black – a small spot always remained.  
  
Tara turned her head to the Slayer. "We're playing a game, and it's great fun. We'd invite you to join, but you'd just tangle things up. We can't afford any broken threads, this time."  
  
"Yeah. You already let an important one break. You have to fix it." Willow spoke without looking up. "See? It's important. You can tell by the smell." She lifted one of the threads out of the tangle with her thumb. It was red like the bed, but as Buffy watched it shifted to a rosy pink, then to a soft, powdery blue, then back to red. It ended abruptly, its very tip shredded, as though by some violent cutting.  
  
"That's me." The voice came from behind her, and she turned, to find herself in the hall of old Sunnydale High, right by her locker. A familiar young man stood before her. He had dark, unruly hair and warm eyes that seemed to hold secrets. His lips twisted into a crooked grin Buffy remembered clearly as she spoke his name. "Xander… You… You're different. You're not the same as I remembered."  
  
"I hear death changes you," he said with a laugh. "What with the being dead and all. Anyway, you need to look out for yourself. It's not safe here."  
  
Buffy blinked, and she was no longer in the hallway, but in yet another location. This time, she was in the old church where she'd fought the Master… where she'd died. There was no Master here now, no Anointed One, just the Slayer and… a tall, thin man, with skin like cream and fiery hair. His eyes were a smoky green.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I… Well. You can call me Seth, for now. I think, perhaps, that you should wake, Miss Summers. Your friend was right about one thing – it isn't safe for you here. You haven't the slightest clue how to survive here. So… wake!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
With a start, Buffy Summers sat up in her bed, clutching sweat-drenched sheets. She hugged herself, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, when she'd stopped shivering, she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. When she woke again at dawn's first light, she could recall only vague impressions of disturbing dreams, which were quickly melted away by the sun's warm light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, folks. Life seems to be getting back on track – for most of us, anyway. Life goes on. As always, feedback is appreciated.  
  
- Jarald 


End file.
